


Blink Blink

by Black_Keys_Girl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Keys_Girl/pseuds/Black_Keys_Girl
Summary: En un acto impulsivo Yuri Plisetsky decide hacerse un piercing en la lengua.¿Cómo reaccionara su novio al enterarse?Puede que a fin de cuentas... todo se ponga algo intenso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non of this characters are mine.  
> Yuri is 18+ years old even though it isn't especified anywhere.

Creo que fue un acto de rebeldía. A decir verdad no lo tenía realmente planeado al momento que entré en aquel local y no podía creer que lo había hecho incluso cuando sali.  
Por un momento me vi envuelto en una serie de incógnitas, preguntándome qué dirían mi abuelo, Lilia, Yakov, Victor, Yuuri… y él.  
No sé en qué momento la amistad que teníamos pasó a ser algo mas intimo, si bien recuerdo cada detalle de aquel primer roce y la sensación de su mano tomando la mía, cada segundo mirando sus ojos mientras nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban por la corta distancia antes de aquel primer beso y la calidez de su mano en mi mejilla, cuando lo lleve a aquella primera “cena en casa” donde lilia y Yakov discutían, Victor y el cerdo no dejaban de decir cursilerias y el me hizo suaves mimos en la mano por debajo de la mesa mientras disfrutaba lo que yo mismo había cocinado con la receta de mi abuelo...  
Quizás... no había pensado bien antes de hacerlo, pero ahora ya estaba hecho.  
¿Qué podrían decir? ¿Como se lo tomarían? ¿Como mostrárselo a él?  
Las incógnitas rondaban mi mente y me sobrepasaba darle vueltas a preguntas sin respuesta, pero debía ser firme en mis decisiones.  
Un par de días pasaron antes de poder volver a hablar y comer, y cuando mi lengua finalmente se curó me decidí a concretar una cita con mi novio; la palabra tenía un sabor tan dulce en mi boca de solo pensarlo y me sorprendió la inquietud que asaltó mi cuerpo ante las ansias y expectativas por verlo.  
Era tarde en la noche. Me encontraba frente al espejo del baño, mi pelo aún mojado por la ducha estaba peinado con el flequillo para atrás y el resto alborotado enmarcando mi rostro. Mire mi reflejo y me pregunté si él aún pensaba que mis ojos eran los de un soldado.  
Saque mi lengua en gesto burlón y el brillo me distrajo por un momento.  
Salí del baño en busca de mi ropa y tome mi celular para escribirle un mensaje, realmente quería verlo.  
Alguna vez les ha pasado que su cuerpo comienza a moverse por sí solo? Uno de esos estados donde la mente está en blanco y uno solo siente y se deja llevar mientras el cuerpo actúa como si tuviera decisión propia. Bien, este fue uno de estos momentos, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Otabek sobre si estaría libre al día siguiente, comencé a jugar con el nuevo adorno de mi lengua y podía sentir las caricias imperceptibles de mis manos sobre mi cuerpo en dirección al sur donde parecía que la piel se calentaba.  
El pitido predeterminado que anunciaba el ingreso de un nuevo mensaje me saco de mi ensoñación cerca del clímax y voltee a ver qué era lo que había entrado aunque me costaba enfocar la vista debido al torrente de sensaciones que me asaltaban.  
Me costó repasar varias veces las palabras escritas antes de poder enfocar mi mente en el verdadero significado de las mismas y no pude evitar abrazar el oso de peluche que me había dado en nuestra última cita mientras me invadía la felicidad.  
Mi corazón revoloteaba agitado en mi pecho y por un instante me preguntaba cómo podría hacer para dormir puesto que aquí me encontraba dando vueltas en mi cama sin poder cerrar los ojos o dejar de sonreír todo por culpa de él mientras el tic tac del reloj arrastraba consigo el correr del tiempo.  
Lo curioso del pasar del tiempo es que cuando uno más quiere que avance más parece congelarse como si el padre tiempo nos jugase una travesura del mismo modo que si uno la está pasando bien este parece volar; puedo por lo tanto decir que mi noche fue eterna incluso cuando logre conciliar el sueño.  
Por la mañana mi estómago se sentía demasiado revuelto como para realmente comer, no se si era por el entrenamiento que me aguardaba que me tenía bastante expectante preparando un nuevo programa y redescubriendo mi temática o si fuese por la ansiedad de finalmente reunirme con mi novio.  
Tomé entonces una pequeña taza de té a sorbos pausados y algo de fruta para tener algo de energía al empezar el día, nada pesado ni extremadamente dulce y me puse en marcha a cumplir mis diferentes compromisos.  
Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando entre en la pista. Ya había hecho los calentamientos necesarios y practicando la coreografía fuera del hielo y ahora sentía como el aire frío me golpeaba de manera reconfortante para aclarar la mente.  
Claro que entrenar y enfocarse con el cerdito y Víctor al otro lado de la pista siendo mimosos es prácticamente insufrible, me dan ganas de golpearlos siempre que comienzan con sus besos mimosos y su actitud paternal hacia mi… y sin embargo… Comienzo a creer que no podría imaginar la pista sin ellos. Es algo molesto ¿saben? Se siente como cuando tomas tanto costumbre de algo que el no tenerlo implica un vacío…  
Un vacío… como pasar una semana sin Otabek…  
Suspire por el anhelo de verlo y no tardaron ni dos minutos en revolotear a mi alrededor a ver qué era lo que me pasaba…  
Internamente debo admitir que es lindo que se preocupen por mi, pero pueden llegar a ser tan molestos pensé mientras volvía a suspirar.  
La tarde sin embargo llegó sin muchos más percances. Me vestí unos jeans, una camisa, y una cómoda y abrigada campera, todo en distintas tonalidades de azul y salí a enfrentar el invierno mientras me colocaba una bufanda negra que el kazajo había dejado olvidada en mi cuarto. Olía a él.  
Era embriagador sentir su perfume con cada respiro, sentía mi cuerpo cosquillear reaccionando al mismo mientras me dirigía a la cafetería donde tomaríamos algo caliente; debo admitir que no tengo palabras para decir lo muy agradecido que estaba por el simple hecho de que estuviera a pocas cuadras de la casa ya que no se si aguantaría mucho más sin él.  
Al entrar, un aroma a pan recién salido del horno captó mi atención por un instante mientras mis ojos buscaban a través del cálido recinto por esa persona especial a la que quería ver y una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios.  
Otabek se veía increíblemente bien, su pelo peinado como siempre y su saco y bufanda negros reposando en el respaldo de la silla. Su postura era impecable y hacía que su espalda se viera más ancha y sensual, por lo que me encontré de pronto apretando los puños ante la necesidad de rasguñarlo.  
Conteniendo las garras me acerque a la mesa. El Kazajo ya había ordenado por ambos, un café negro para él y un chocolate caliente para mi; en la mesa había también un par de masitas con formas adorables que invitaban a ser comidas.  
Me senté frente a él sonriendo y me miró con esos ojos oscuros que tanto me pueden antes de tomar disimulada y suavemente mis manos.  
Tiempo sin verte, ya te extrañaba - dijo a modo de saludo.  
También yo - respondí y no pude evitar sonreír. Sus ojos me estudiaban con cuidado.  
Que tienes en la boca - Preguntó sin más, supongo que se vio atrapado por el brillo.  
Te lo enseñaré cuando no haya tanta gente - conteste a modo juguetón y sentí como apretaba ligeramente mis manos en señal de que estaba un tanto ansioso.  
La merienda ocurrió sin muchos sobresaltos luego de eso, hablamos de las rutinas, de música, entrenamientos, compartimos historias, y teorías sobre la competencia que se acercaba y sobre cómo habían sido distribuidos los distintos competidores.  
Compartimos también miradas cómplices, sonrisas y algún que otro halago, y pueden juzgarme si quieren pero si tuvieran cerca como yo a este hombre también se le escaparían algunos.  
Salimos cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, y aunque todavía faltaba para la hora de la cena no había más planes que volver a casa.  
Las calles de Rusia estaban bellamente iluminadas y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse mientras caminaba a la par de Otabek.  
No me di cuenta entonces de en qué momento el me condujo a un pequeño callejón entre un par de edificios y corrió un mechón de pelo que cubría mis ojos murmurando alguna línea que seguro incluía la frase “ojos de soldado”. Yo lo mire mordiendo mi labio y el acaricio mi mejilla.  
Por un momento olvide todo, quien era, como me llamaba, donde estaba, e incluso como decir palabra alguna mientras sentía como nuestras respiraciones se juntaban a medida que se acortaba la distancia.  
¿Estás listo para que te muestre? - Las palabras salieron de mi boca como un reto incluso antes de que pudiera pensarlas.  
Tch… - lo escuche reaccionar haciendo ese ligero sonido y vi la mueca de una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba a besarme.  
Fue salvaje, necesitado y hambriento. De esos besos que te quitan el aliento y te deja deseando más. De esos que dejan tu piel hormigueando y de los cuales sientes que abrir los ojos sería un desperdicio porque podría desaparecer tan excitante sensación.  
Fue caliente, apresurado e íntimo. Un beso en el que todo se sentía expuesto y explorado con la misma velocidad con la que uno pestañea, donde todo parece más que un simple beso y a la vez no parece más que un roce de labios.  
Fue profundo e intenso. Podía sentir que me desnudaba allí en ese callejón contra aquella fría pared y aún así no habría puesto resistencia alguna mientras sentía como la sangre recorría mis venas y el pulso se me aceleraba por la excitación y el deseo.  
Que es… - comenzó a murmurar y la pregunta murió en el aire en cuanto saque la lengua.  
Sus ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo, abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, me estudiaban. Su mano se alzó y tocó torpemente el piercing mientras mi mirada estaba clavada en él, recorriendo sus facciones, estudiando sus reacciones.  
Yuri... - dijo llamando mi nombre en un susurro suave. Parecía sorprendido y algo más que no estaba seguro de poder descifrar.  
Nos besamos una vez más antes de salir del callejón, esta vez de manera más lenta y explorativa, de esos besos largos y lentos en los que uno se derrite por el tacto de la otra persona sobre su piel - cosa que lamentablemente no sucedió y me dejó temblando ligeramente consumido por el deseo - antes de salir y retomar nuestro camino.  
Por primera vez en meses sentí que no sabía en qué estaba pensando el Kazajo y eso debo admitir me tenía ligeramente nervioso.  
Caminamos en silencio un par de cuadras, nuestras manos rozándose con la promesa de una caricia que ante el público ojo de rusia parecía un fugaz y prohibido secreto.  
La temperatura caía a nuestro alrededor y sin embargo yo me sentía tan encendido, colmado de emociones que no podía parar. Lo tenía ahí, a mi lado, lo necesitaba.  
Mi corazón latía desbocado y mi mente parecía poco propensa a pensar mis actos antes de realizarlos. Todo a mi alrededor parecía una borrosa mancha salvo por él. Mi boca estaba seca y sentía que no podría hablar aunque quisiera.  
Me pregunto… - comenzó entonces a decir en una voz tan suave y volátil que no tardó en perderse entre los ruidos de la ciudad - qué otras cosas puedes hacer con el.  
Las palabras se perdieron en el viento, y aún así a la distancia que yo estaba pude escucharlas, tan claras como estanque en un soleado día de primavera, y sentir entonces cómo me arrastraba al mismo infierno.  
Tiré de él con fuerza imprevista y lo lleve casi a rastras a la casa. No podía más. Necesitaba tanto disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo que la sola idea era una punzada de excitación directa a mis pantalones - los cuales ahora parecían ridículamente apretados-.  
Las pisadas se escucharon por el pasillo apenas cruzado el umbral.  
Bienvenido a ca… - y las palabras murieron en sus labios mientras Victor y Yuuri nos miraban a mí y a Otabek como la primera vez que lo traje a la casa.  
Ojos recelosos y molestos. como si no llevásemos saliendo ya un tiempo. Como si  
pretendieran cuidarme o algo. A veces esa idea ridícula de ser “mis padres” se les sube a la cabeza.  
Tch. - fue mi respuesta, corta y simple mientras caminaba pasando a su lado con Otabek.  
A veces se excedían tanto que no podía hacer más que ignorarlos… idiotas.  
Conduje a Otabek a mi cuarto sosteniendo su mano como queriendo evitar que se demore más de lo necesario hasta llegar allí, me sentía impaciente e incapaz de controlarme.  
Atravesamos la puerta y la escuché cerrarse de un portazo mientras nos abalanzamos uno sobre el otro a besarnos como si no hubiese mañana.  
Quizás y hasta suena desesperado, pero no puedo explicarles lo difícil que se me hace no ver a este hombre por días, no poder sentir su piel, no poder besar esos labios, escuchar su voz o perderme en sus ojos. Bien, si, es desesperado, pero no me importa, porque aquí lo tenía, para mí, besándome mientras yo me encargaba de deshacernos de nuestros abrigos y tirarlos por ahí.  
Caímos en la cama antes de darnos cuenta y nos separamos rompiendo en risas tentados por la torpeza desencadenada por el deseo antes de acomodarnos y volver a unir nuestros labios.  
Ambos nos quitamos el calzado y Otabek se acomodo contra el respaldo de la cama mientras yo me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y tomaba su rostro entre mis manos.  
Nuestros ojos se conectaron por un instante y me fui inclinando lentamente hasta cerrarlos para volverme a perder en la sensación de sus labios.  
Sentía calor. Un calor sofocante que tranquilamente podría derretir la nieve del frío invierno ruso, un calor que amenazaba con no menguar jamás y me ponía los pelos de punta mientras bajaba mis manos por el cuerpo del kazajo, de sus mejillas a rozar ligeramente su cuello, apreciar con una caricia la bien formada estructura de sus hombros y luego más abajo para tocar su trabajado torso.  
Mientras nuestras lenguas peleaban por dominancia en un beso infinito que ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por romper comencé a sentir como mi misma ansiedad se trasladaba a los movimientos errantes de mi pareja al acariciar mi espalda bajando lentamente en busca de su destino y en las honestas reacciones de su cuerpo, que se sacudía ligeramente y parecía crecer debajo de mi.  
A regañadientes me separe de sus labios mordiendo el inferior antes de abandonarlos por completo y luego me dispuse a dejar un trazo de besos por sobre la ropa de Otabek mientras cambiaba mi postura a medida que más al sur bajaba.  
Me senté un minuto a mirarlo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración pesada y esos ojos oscurecidos eran una imagen tan erótica que me erizo la piel. El me sonrió, sus labios enrojecidos por el beso, y me urgió a sacarme la remera antes de que siguiera haciendo nada. Sus manos revoloteando contra mi piel no hacían más que dejarme una sensación ardiente en cada rincón que tocaba.  
Terminada la tarea me incliné sobre él y deslice el cierre de su pantalón abriéndolo y luego baje con cuidado sus boxers permitiendo que su endurecido miembro saltara a la luz mientras yo me relamía. Podía sentir sus ojos quemándome mientras miraba expectante como me inclinaba y besaba la punta.  
Volví entonces a levantar la vista unos segundos, curioso de su reacción mientras sacaba mi lengua con el fin de provocarlo antes de presionar ligeramente mi nuevo piercing contra la punta y mover la lengua sin llegar a tocarlo, solo jugando con él.  
De sus labios escapó un jadeo ahogado y una pequeña maldición mientras tiraba su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás como si por bien de su sanidad mental quisiera evitar mirarme mientras yo procedía a trazar con mi lengua la longitud de su miembro desde la base hasta la punta una vez más presionando el metal del piercing contra la sensible piel.  
El movimiento fue lento e incitante; tomándome mi tiempo para pasar mi lengua de arriba a abajo un par de veces sin prisa alguna mientras el Kazajo emitía sonidos ahogados y se retorcía por mi con un pedido silencioso de que lo engullera por completo de una vez en lugar de alargar la excitante tortura con la que me estaba entreteniendo.  
No es que me quejara, moría de ganas de devorarlo por completo, me sentía hambriento por él, pero aún así, tenerlo a mi merced, suplicante ante mis juegos era tan satisfactorio y estimulante que quería jugar un rato más.  
Y mientras presionaba una vez más el piercing haciendo movimientos circulares y juguetones contra él me di el lujo de tomar unos segundos para pensar lo buena idea que había sido el hacer la perforación y tenerlo así al Kazajo derritiéndose frente a mí.  
Una suave y musical risa escapo de mis labios como una invitación a seguir el juego mientras trazaba una vez más el camino desde la base hacia la punta y al llegar allí no me tomé ni un segundo antes de volver a bajar esta vez tomando el miembro entero dentro de mi boca.  
Sin pensarlo comencé a moverme lentamente sacando y volviendo a introducir el miembro de mi pareja dentro de mi boca mientras restregaba mi lengua de manera traviesa y de a ratos solo por provocar mostraba las garras y dejaba que mis dientes tocasen suavemente arañando la delicada piel.  
Yuri - lo escuche entonces murmurar mi nombre minutos después con una voz ahogada y mis ojos de soldado se clavaron en él a sabiendas de que estaba próximo a acabar.  
Mis labios se cerraron alrededor de su miembro mientras lo engullía una vez más sin despegar mi mirada de él y disfrutaba de sus espasmos y bajos gemidos de placer. Sus facciones ante el inminente clímax eran algo digno de admirar y me encontré a mi mismo totalmente investido en apreciar cada una de sus reacciones mientras continuaba moviéndome hasta que sentí el amargo sabor de su semen golpearme.  
No diré que separé mis labios de él pues eso sería mentir. Trague hasta la última gota que tuvo para ofrecerme y al volver a erguirme relamí mis labios de manera sensual, no porque hubiese sido rico sino por la simple idea de provocarlo una vez más.  
Volví a acomodar entonces mi cuerpo y sentarme como antes, sus manos en mi espalda vagando por mi piel mientras yo sonreía juguetonamente.  
Y no es el único truco nuevo que tengo con esto - dije en un tono ligeramente burlón sacando la lengua orgulloso por el nuevo “juguete”.  
Entonces un golpe en la puerta seguido de la apertura de la misma quebró el momento antes de que pudiéramos seguir con nada más.  
La cena está servida - anunció Víctor mientras una curiosa expresión que jamás le había visto se dibujaba en su cara - Vuelve a ponerte la remera y bajen en este instante jovencitos! - Dijo con un tono un tanto más severo como si intentara imponer orden.  
Internamente, y mientras lo veía irse con una postura enojada, en lo único que podía pensar es en lo agradecido que estaba de que no hubiera entrado dos minutos antes.


End file.
